The present invention relates to the manufacture of plastic handles for automobiles and other vehicles, and more particularly to plastic handles with a foam core.
There are numerous components for automobiles and other vehicles that are made out of plastic, such as door closure handles, grab handles, and other trim and component parts. Most of these plastic components are made from a plastic injection molding process and some, in particular, are made using a gas-assisted plastic injection molding process. Solid plastic injection molded components are typically difficult to manufacture, and utilize excess material, excess cycle time, and create excess manufacturing costs and expenses. Gas-assisted injection molding processes can be an improvement for certain components, such as door closure handles and grab handles, but such processes have their own deficiencies and drawbacks, including additional costs and manufacturing variabilities.
For certain plastic components, such as door closure handles and grab handles, it is necessary to have a product which is structurally sound and durable. At the same time it is beneficial to provide a product which is easy to manufacture, lightweight, and has a less expensive manufacturing cost.